wizarding_world_of_tiktok_ocsfandomcom_en-20200213-history
Professor Leona White
Academic and Professional Career In addition to teaching Divination, Professor White teaches Werewolf Studies, as she is a werewolf (but able to control that form, so she is not a danger to students or faculty). Personal Life Childhood While her parents always seem to fight, Leona protected her siblings and cheered them up. Her best friend when she was young was Cedric Diggory. Cedric and Leona were in the same Hogwarts year and both become Hufflepuffs. Her parents were disappointed in her for being a Hufflepuff and as her brother became a Ravenclaw. They compared her with him, but she had her siblings and Cedric to cheer her up. She wasn't involved in the problems of Hogwarts and she never knew what really happened until she became friends with Ronald Weasley in her 5th year (Harry's 3rd), and he explained some of the events. In her 6th year Leona told Cedric the not throw his name in the goblet of fire, but he did. She didn't speak to him for a week because of this. She tried to help him with every quest. Before the last quest she had a bad feeling and told Cedric about it and he promised to protect himself and Harry. When they came back Leona first thoughted Cedric has won, but then she realized that he was dead. For her it was like the end of the world, her best friend died. She needed some time to move on. In this time she did not spoke a word. When she finally realized, that she has to move on and he'll be always in her heart as a hero, she met Benjamin White, a Slytherin. He was carefully watching her for two years, but was afraid to speak to her. She ran into him in the hall and he finally was brave enough to talk to her. They became good friends and in their 7th year they became a couple. Benjamin's parents were Death Eaters and didn't want Leona and Benjamin to be together, but he stood up for her. After graduation After they finished school, Leona began to paint magical pictures and Benjamin became an Auror. Just two months after they graduated, Benjamin asked Leona to marry him. She agreed and a month after that they married, just with a few friends, Benjamin's brother and Leona's family as guests. Both knew, that there might be no future after the return of Lord Voldemort, so they wanted to be together as soon as possible. They were happy and they always were philosophizing about how their future would be: if they'll have 3 or 4 children, what their house would look like. They made future plans to distract themselves from the present. When the patrons came, which told them about the battle of Hogwarts, they decided to fight, to defeat the death eaters and to create their future. They fought back to back, protecting everyone who was near to them. Benjamin cried with her over the dead students and fighters in the break of the battle. They found Benjamin's parents dead, and Leona prayed for her family to survive. Werewolf When the dark lord was defeated, they were released. They were happy and wanted to search for Leona's family, but a death eater named Fenrir Greyback, didn't want to leave without killing someone of the winners. He attacked both of them, killed Benjamin and left Leona to die with the words, "Even if you survive, you'll never be happy again, that's enough for me to know". Leona realized that she was infected now and would be dangerous for her family. She was so scared to hurt someone as a werewolf that she run away and pretended to be dead. She wanted to come back when she has a solution. The first few months she was just broken, her husband died, she left her family to protect them and she knew they thought she was dead. After 5 months she started creating spells to get rid of being a werewolf, but nothing worked. Search for a cure When she lost hope and nearly become insane, she had a thought of not getting rid of the illness, but controlling it. She started again and this time it worked. She cursed an old artifact, the necklace of Godric Griffindor's wive, and got control over being a werewolf. But she had a price to pay: she had to kill someone before the next full moon. Then she would give her ability to age and to die and all of her human feelings. She knew exactly who she wanted to kill to fulfill the spell, but Fenrir Greyback was in Azkaban at this time. So she broke into Azkaban to find and kill him. She had nothing to lose. She found him, played games with his mind and killed him. In this moment she lost her ability to age and die and all her feelings. But her memories of Benjamin, Cedric and her family were strong enough to rebuild all her feelings again. In the cell next to him lay a girl, near to death begging Leona for help and as Leona killed Greyback, this girl became her Horcrux. Leona and the girl broke out together and as they wanted to get away, Leona's Nimbus 2000 broke. They seemed trapped, but the girl transformed into a big dragon and they finally got away. Back in the forest, where Leona was hiding, the girl explained to her, that she is Nix The Mother Of The Black Dragons and that she is as old as the time itself. She told her that she was in Azkaban, because she refused to help Lord Voldemort because she wasn't interested in becoming part of the narrative. And after his defeating they forgot about her and no one released her. Leona was sorry for making Nix a Horcrux, but Nix said that it is fine, that she is happy to be bounded to someone, even if it's someone from a "lower lifeform". Nix stayed with her for the next 3 full moons to be sure that Leona's spell worked. From the day Leona killed Greyback on, she can control when she is a werewolf and doesn't need the full moon to transform and has full control over her werewolf form. She still has to transform at least one time a month, but she can decide when and how long she stays in the werewolf form. Her wolf looks different now, too. After Leona was sure, that she did everything right and everything worked, she decided to go back to Hogwarts and teach. Nix left her after the third full moon, saying that she will always be there when Leona calls. Back at Hogwarts she saw Rufus and Regina again and told them everything. She was proud of them, but she didn't want to see her parents again because she knew that she disappointed them so much in her life. Category:Characters Category:Hufflepuff Professors